warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week Four
WEEK FOUR, INTRUDER SPECIAL/NOMINATION Rules: Intruder cannot be nominated or nominate. Willowpelt cannot be nominated but can still nominate. Superpower Holder: Frostfur Hey y'all, It's time for BBTC So go turn on your TV Firestar, get off that stupid throne Cos its time for Willowpelt to own This show with her purple bananas So go put on you bandanas! Na na na na na na nahh nah, Foxleap: WWE! Sorreltail: I'm here! Thrushpelt: HI!! Darkstripe: Don't take down meh Tigerstar posters! Bumblestripe: I hate this show! Mille: PRAWNS!!! Purdy: Remember, it's all in science! Brightheart: I'm a Half-Face! Snowfur: It's a MAGICAL show! Cinderpelt: I'm a MODEL gurlfriend! Frostfur: I LUV EVERYONE AND ANYTHING!! (kisses TV remote) Firestar: Serve me, peasants! Jayfeather: I've lost my translator! Well, see ya later, 'cause it's time for *drumroll* Big Brother, THUNDERCLAN! Willowpelt: PURPLE BANANAS!! Voice-over: Hello and welcome to the LIVE Intruder Special! Please welcome your host, DAISY! (Daisy walks on to stage) Daisy: Hello and welcome to the FIRST Live Intruder Special for the season! And here's a major shock- it's NOT a ThunderClan cat! Audience: (gasp) SHOCKED! Daisy: Let's cross to the house and see how the housemates are doing, (Daisy crosses to the house) Willowpelt: THE MONEKYS ARE ATTACKING US!!!! Frostfur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (jumps in pool) Willowpelt: EVERYBODY WAKE UP FOR A FREE MONKEY TATTOO OF CHINA! (Everyone wakes up) Purdy: Monkeys! D: Monkey Leader: (throws camambert at Purdy) Purdy: Cheese! D: Willowpelt: (mauls monkey) Monkey: Nuuuuu! (in the lounge) Monkey: (gasp) Chilli prawns! Millie: (gasp) THOSE ARE MINE! (mauls monkey) Monkey: Eat pipecleaner! (shoves a pipecleaner in Millie's mouth) Millie: (dies) Cinderpelt: WE LOST MILLIE! D: Jayfeather: LE HUGE GRUMP! GRUMPUS... DE GRUMP. LE GRUMP. (mauls every monkey) Willowpelt: IDIOT LE HAI DE POSSUM PIE KIDNEY NAMU SHARON KOOL-AID SPRINKLES!!!!!!! Daisy: Wow... weird, huh? Let's meet the intruder! It's SCARLETPAW!!! (Scarletpaw walks on to stage) Daisy: Hi strange cat! Scarletpaw: IS TIME FOR TEA! Daisy: Why did you enter? Scarletpaw:SO I CAN DRINK TEA AND BE FILMED DRINKING IT! No I joke, I love this show! NOW LET ME ENTER Daisy: Come right this way... (opens doors) Scarletpaw: YAY! Purdy: Wow, it's taking an awful long time for nominations to get underway. Sorretlail: It's almost like they're preparing us for an... Big Brother: INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER! Snowfur: Already? But we just started! D: Producer: Don't blame me, we have (bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) this season! Frostfur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BLEEPS! (jumps in the pool) (Scarletpaw enters the house) Thrushpelt: AAAAAAH! SCARY CAT! Darkstripe: Why hello! Care to join my mission to evict Sorreltail? Sorreltail: NO! JOIN MY ''MISSION TO EVICT DARKSTRIPE! Jayfeather: GRUMP A LA GRUMPEH Scarletpaw: Awesome! Grump grump grumpity grump sandwich! Jayfeather: (gasp) GRUMP! GRUMP GRUMP! Willowpelt: ENTER... THE 50 ARMED SQUID! WAKA WAKA WAWANAKWA CHICKEN FISH DRUMSTICK PAWS WITH 700 DVD'S CONTAINING 4 DISCS EACH FOR A TOTAL OF $300! Scarletpaw: Woo! Willowpelt! (sips tea) Bumblestripe: How come another intruder entered? And how come you aren't a ThunderClan cat? And where did you get that tea? Scarletpaw: From London Bumblestripe: You've been to London? That is SO unfair! Big Brother: All housemates, to the lounge. (In the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, tonight, since she has just entered, Scarletpaw cannot be nominated or nominate. Since she won invincibility last week, Willowpelt also cannot be nominated. Firestar was evicted last night, and he gave out a superpower. Here he is via video link: (screen comes on) Firestar: I'm not annoucning a thing untill my music plays! Big Brother: (sigh) (music plays) Firestar: Peasants, as you are aware, I was cruelly overthrown from my reign last night. I gave out a superpower, and I give it to FROSTFUR! Frostfur: (spits out grape in surprise and it hits Millie) Millie: OW! Big Brother: Everyone but Scarletpaw , to the nominations room. Scarletpaw: What do I get to do? Big Brother: Anything you want. (in the nominations room) Big Brother: Sorreltail, to the chamber (Sorreltail enters) Big Brother: Sorreltail, nominate now, Sorreltail: For 4 points I nominate- Big Brother: Let me guess, Darkstripe? Sorreltail: (gasp) How did you know? Big Brother: Just a guess. You have 1 point left. Sorreltail: For 1 point I nominate SNOWFUR because she did something nice for Darkstripe. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: DAKRSTRIPE 4 SNOWFUR 1 Bumblestripe 0 Brightheart 0 Cinderpelt 0 Frostfur 0 Jayfeather 0 Millie 0 Purdy 0 Sorreltail 0 Thrushpelt 0 Big Brother: Snowfur, to the chamber (Snowfur enters) Big Brother: Snowfur, nominate now. Snowfur: For 4 points I nominate BRIGHTHEART cause she's a (bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Snowfur: For 1 point I nominate FROSTFUR because she is craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa''zy! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BRIGHTHEART 4 DARKSTRIPE 4 FROSTFUR 1 SNOWFUR 1 Bumblestripe 0 Cinderpelt 0 Jayfeather 0 Millie 0 Purdy 0 Sorreltail 0 Thrushpelt 0 Big Brother: Brightheart, to the chamber. (Brightheart enters) Big Brother: Brightheart, nominate now. Brightheart: For 3 points I nominate SNOWFUR because I overheard her saying she was gonna nominate me. Big Brother: She also called you a (bleep) Brighteart: (cries) Big Brother: You have 2 points left. Brightheart: For 2 points I nominate THRUSHPELT to get back and Snowfur for calling me a (bleep) Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BRIGHTHEART 4 DARKSTRIPE 4 SNOWFUR 4 Thrushpelt 2 Frostfur 1 Bumblestripe 0 Cinderpelt 0 Jayfeather 0 Mille 0 Purdy 0 Sorreltail 0 Big Brother: Darkstripe to the chamber (Darkstripe enters) Big Brother: Darkstripe, nominate now. Darkstripe: 4 to SORRELTAIL Big Brother: Uh... Ok. One point left. Darkstripe: Um... One to FROSTFUR because she's like really psycho! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BRIGHTHEART 4 DARKSTRIPE 4 SNOWFUR 4 SORRELTAIL 4 Frostfur 2 Thurshpelt 2 Bumblestripe 0 Cinderpelt 0 Jayfeather 0 Millie 0 Purdy 0 Big Brother: Thrushpelt, to the chamber. (Thrushpelt enters) Big Brother: Thrushpelt, nominate now. Thrushpelt: For 3 points I nominate BRIGHTHEART 'cause she's a (bleep) Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Thrushpelt: For 2 points I nominate JAYFEATHER, because his grumping is REALLY getting on my nerves. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BRIGHTHEART 7 DARKSTRIPE 4 SNOWFUR 4 SORRELTAIL 4 Frostfur 2 Jayfeather 2 Thrushpelt 2 Bumblestripe 0 Cinderpelt 0 Millie 0 Purdy 0 Big Brother: Millie, to the chamber (Millie enters) Big Brother: Millie, nominate now. Millie: For 3 points I nominate FROSTFUR because she's stealing my title as food-obsessor-overer. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Millie: For 2 points I nominate THRUSHPELT cause he's all like "RAAAAAWR! I ALLIGNS MYSELF WITH SNOWFUR TO WIN THE GAME" Big Brother: Did he really say that? Millie: Yes he did. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BRIGHTHEART 7 FROSTFUR 5 DARKSTRIPE 4 SNOWFUR 4 SORRELTAIL 4 THRUSHPELT 4 Jayfeather 2 Bumblestripe 0 Cinderpelt 0 Millie 0 Purdy 0 Big Brother: Willowpelt, to the chamber. (Willowpelt enters) Big Brother: Willowpelt- Willowpelt: WHY WAS IT ONLY 99 RED BALLOONS???? WHO TOOK THE OTHER ONE? BALLOONS COME IN PACKETS OF 100!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Big Brother: Nominate now Willowpelt: FOR 4 POINTS I NOMINATE DARKSTRIPE!!!!!!!!!!! Big Brother: Why? Willowpelt: 'CAUSE YOU'RE A DUCK! Big Brother: Quaaaaaaack! Quack! Quack! Willowpelt: FOR 1 POINT I NOMINATE BRIGHTHEART BECAUSE SHE'S AGAINST MY CRAZINESS!!!!!!! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BRIGHTHEART 8 DARKSTRIPE 8 FROSTFUR 5 Snowfur 4 Sorreltail 4 Thrushpelt 4 Jayfeather 2 Bumblestripe 0 Cinderpelt 0 Millie 0 Purdy 0 Big Brother: Jayfeather, to the chamber (Jayfeather enters) Big Brother: Jayfeather, nominate now Jayfeather: For 3 points I nominate BUMBLESTRIPE cause he's a whiny little (beep) Bumblestripe: That's SOOOOOOOOOO mean! Big Brother: Jayfeather, did you forget to shut the door? Jayfeather: Oops. (closes door) For 2 points I nominate THRUSHPELT cause he said he hated my grumping! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BRIGHTHEART 8 DARKSTRIPE 8 THRUSHPELT 6 Frostfur 5 Snowfur 4 Sorreltail 4 Bumblestripe 3 Jayfeather 2 Cinderpelt 0 Millie 0 Purdy 0 Big Brother: Cinderpelt, to the chamber (Cinderpelt enters) Big Brother: Cinderpelt, nominate now. Cinderpelt: For 4 points I nominate DARKSTRIPE cause he's evil. Big Brother: Accepted. One point left. Cinderpelt: BUMBLESTRIPE for being annoying. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: DARKSTRIPE 12 BRIGHTHEART 8 THRUSHPELT 6 Frostfur 5 Bumblestripe 4 Snowfur 4 Sorreltail 4 Jayfeather 2 Cinderpelt 0 Millie 0 Purdy 0 Big Brother: Bumblestripe, to the chamber. (Bumblestripe enters) Big Brother: Bumblestripe, nominate now. Bumblestripe: For 3 points I nominate BRIGHTHEART because I hate her! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Bumblestripe: For 2 points I nominate JAYFEATHER because he nominated me! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: DARKSTRIPE 12 BRIGHTHEART 11 THRUSHPELT 6 Frostfur 5 Bumblestripe 4 Jayfeather 4 Snowfur 4 Sorreltail 4 Cinderpelt 0 Mille 0 Purdy 0 Big Brother: Purdy, to the chamber (Purdy enters) Big Brother: Purdy, nominate now. Purdy: For 4 points I nominate THRUSHPELT because he'll become a threat to me if I don't take him out now Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Purdy: I nominate CINDERPELT for the same reason. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: DARKSTRIPE 12 BRIGHTHEART 11 THRUSHPELT 10 Frostfur 5 Bumblestripe 4 Jayfeather 4 Snowfur 4 Sorreltail 4 Cinderpelt 1 Millie 0 Purdy 0 Big Brother: And finally, Frostfur, to the chamber. (Frostfur enters) Big Brother: First, nominate. Then, I'll tell you your superpower/ Frostfur: For 3 points I nominate MILLIE because I think she nominated me Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Frostfur: PURDY because he's strange. Big Brother: Accepted. Now, your power. You get to remove save one cat from eviction! Frostfur: (gasp) Big Brother: I'll tell you the current nominees, and you save one out of them. Frostfur: (nods) Big Brother: The current nominees are: Darkstripe, Brightheart and- Frostfur: I save Brightheart! Big Brother: Um... Ok? Nominations are over. All housemates to the lounge. FINAL TABLE DARKSTRIPE 12 THRUSHPELT 10 FROSTFUR 5 Bumblestripe 4 Jayfeather 4 Snowfur 4 Sorreltail 4 Millie 3 Purdy 2 Cinderpelt 1 Brightheart 11 (in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, as you know, Frostfur had the superpower. Her power was, she could save one nominee from eviction. Housemates: (gasp) Big Brother: I will now reveal the housemates nominated and the number of points they received. On 12 points, DARKSTRIPE. Sorreltail: YES! Big Brother: On 10 points, THRUSHPELT Thrushpelt: You cannot be serious. Big Brother: And on 5 points, FROSTFUR. Frostfur: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I PUT MYSELF UP FOR EVICTION WHILST SAVING BRIGHTHEART!!! Brightheart: I was nominated!? D: Snowfur: NUUUUUUUUUU! SO CLOSE! Big Brother: Darkstripe, Thrushpelt, Frostfur, at the end of the week, one of you will be evicted. That is all. WEEK FOUR, DAILY SHOW (Ft. Artimas Hunter, Forestpaw, Birchy, Wetstream, Red, Afterlife, Craneheart, Zaffie, Takumi, Dawnsong, Icewrath, Featherswirl, Electricsound & Mistybird) Darkstripe: (sigh) We did this last week! Sorreltail: And now we're doing it again. Willowpelt: SHOOT A DUCK AND A CHICKEN AND YOU GET DUCKEN! IT'S DELICIOUS, IT TASTES EVEN BETTER THAN CHICKEN AND DUCK COMBINED! Thrushpelt: O.O Purdy: Today is SO boring! What can we do? Willowpelt: (waves paw in the air) I KNOW! PICK ME! PICK WILLOWPELT! Purdy: Yes, Willowpelt? Willowpelt: LET'S RAID ADMIN CASTLE RIDING UNICORNS AND DRAGONS! Bumblestripe: What a great idea! Scarletpaw: That sounds awesome! Willowpelt: LET'S GO FIND THE DRAGONS AND UNICORNS! (in the dungeon of dragons and unicorns) Frostfur: Wow... I didn't know this house had a dungeon! Willowpelt: (gasp) MR. SPARKLEY! YOU'RE HERE! Mr. Sparkley: Of course Willowpelt. Willowpelt: ARMY, MOUNT YOUR MYTHICAL CREATURES OF EPICNESS! (everyone gets on a creature) Willowpelt: FLY AWAY! (they fly for admin castle) Jayfeather: Admin castle in sight! Scarletpaw: He's right! (Dawnsong flies alongside them) Scarletpaw: DAWNSONG? Cinderpelt: Why are you here? Dawnsong: You didn't think we were gonna let you fight the admins by yourself, did you? Millie: YAAAAAAAAAY! ALLIES! Willowpelt: ATTACK! (the dragons swoop down) Birchy: (is looking through telescope) (gasp) We're being attacked! Forestpaw, go warn Arti! Forestpaw: Yes sir! (dashes off) Artimas Hunter: (is sitting at computer) You're blocked, and you're blocked, ooh, and you're blocked too! And you're DEFINITELY blocked! Forestpaw: Arti- Artimas Hunter: NOT NOW! I BE BLOCKING PEOPLE! Forestpaw: It's urgent! We're under attack by Big Brother contestants! Arti: (gasp) I always knew this day would come! WETSTREAM! ZAFFIE! PREPARE THE CANNONS! Zaffie: Sure, mate! JOEY, GET THE CANNONBALLS! Joey: (bounces off) Artimas Hunter: (puts on goggles) We must defend... (the Big Brother contestants and Dawnsong are waiting) Wetstream: ARCHERS, FIRE THE GARLIC ARROWS! (garlic arrows are fired) Frostfur: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! GARLIC! (jumps in to pool) Forestpaw: Hey, that's for Admins only! Frostfur: Sorry. (steps out of pool and draws lightsaber) EN GUARDE! Forestpaw: ADMIN POWERS, ACTIVATE! (turns in to a chocolate bar) I AM GOING TO EAT YOU, FROSTFUR!!!! Frostfur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TALKING CHOCOLATE! NUUUUUUUU! MY WORST NIGHTMATRE HAS COME TRUE!!!!!!! (jumps off cliff and dies) Cinderpelt: Man down! Frostfur: I'm a she-cat! Cinderpelt: Sorry. She-cat down! Birchy: (laughs) Easy! Scarletpaw: NOT SO FAST! Zaffie: (gasp) THE BRITISH! (gets out boomerangs and throws one at Scarletpaw) Scarletpaw: (deflects and gets out teacups) EAT TEACUPS ZAFFIE! (throws a teacup at Zaffie) Zaffie: (gets out trampoline. The cup hits Scarletpaw in the head) Scarletpaw; NUUUUUUUU! Willowpelt: IRISH CABBAGE POTATO LEMON UNICORN SQUARE! Wetstream: LEMONY CHICKEN GARLIC BUTT WITH A SIDE ORDER OF EAGLEHAWK CREEK! Willowpelt: HEY! IT'S MY JOB TO BE CRAZY! (mauls Wetstream) Wetstream: GARLIC CHICKEN... PENS AND PENCILS... NUUUUUUUU! (dies) Artimas Hunter: NO! WETSTREAM! (kills the nearest cat) Cinderpelt: NUUUUUUUUU! (dies) Brightheart: YOU GETS MY ENTIRE FAMILY! FOR THAT, YOU PAYS! YAAAAAAAAA! (charges) Artimas Hunter: (kills Brightheart) Brightheart: NUUUUUUUUUU! I'M COMING, FROSTFUR! (dies) (Red comes on) Red: I is an adorable kit! Mew? Dawnsong: Aww... How cute! (Red morphs in to a giant cyborg) RAAAAAAAAAAWR! NOW I AM AN ANGRY CYBORG! Jayfeather: Grumpity, grumpity, grump! (morphs in to cyborg) Grumpeeeeeeeeeeeeh... (epic cyborg battle begins) Red: (strikes Jayfeather) Jayfeather: Grump! (backhands Red) Red: Ouchies! (kicks Jayfeather over. He squashes Bumblestripe) Bumblestripe: Ow! How come I had to be the one to get squashed! That is SO unfair! Red: (picks Jayfeather up and throws him over the cliff) Jayfeather: Grumpeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! (dies) Purdy: WE LOST JAYFEATHER! D: Snowfur: You will pay, psycho! (uses magic to make Red fall off the cliff) Red: Nuuuuuuuu! D: (dies) Birchy: OH NOES, RED! D: (kills Snowfur) Snowfur: GAAAAAAAAAAAH! I've been randomly killed for no reason! The idiocy of it all! (dies) Millie: We can't hold them off much longer! We'll all be killed! Afterlife: WE'LL HELP YOU! (everyone turns around) Craneheart: Nobody hurts the BBTC contestants. Especially not admins! (throws a bowl of salsa at Birchy) Birchy: NUUUUUUUUUU! DOUBLE SPICE! AAAAAAAH! (falls in to pool and drowns) Forestpaw: WE LOST BIRCHY! Dawnsong: AUSSIE BUDDY! TAKUMI! HELP ME! Takumi: I will help you defeat the admins! (spots Zaffie) Uh oh... Zaffie: (gasp) It's the traitorororor! (mauls Takumi) Takumi: Nuuuuuuuuuu! (dies) Dawnsong: (gasp) AUSSIE BUDDY! How could you kill another Aussie? Zaffie: Because she is a traitororor! Dawnsong: I must avenge Takumi! (charges at Zaffie) Zaffie: AAAAAAH! Dawnsong: (claws at Zaffie's head) DIE! DIE! DIE! Zaffie: I'm being overpowered! How can I stop her? Artimas Hunter: Like this! (plays Pumped Up Kicks and tosses the CD Player off the cliff) Dawnsong: Oh... My... StarClan! FOSTER THE PEOPLE! EEEEEEEEEE! (jumps off cliff and dies) At least I died listening to Foster the People! Craneheart: We lost Dawn! Oh noes! D: Forestpaw: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (takes Millie's prawns) Millie: Nuuuuuuuu! Give them back! Forestpaw: You want em? You want em, huh? Millie: I DO! I DO! Forestpaw: Then go get em! (throws the prawns over cliff) Millie: Prawns! I am coming, my love! (jumps off cliff and dies) Bumblestripe: NUuuuuuuu! Purdy: (gasp) YOU WILL PAY FOR MURDERING MY PRAWN LOVING FRIEND! (charges at Forestpaw) Forestpaw: (kills Purdy) Purdy: Nuuuuuuu! I'll never tell another story in my life! (dies) Forestpaw: How many are left now? Artimas Hunter: I have no i- LOOK OUT! Afterlife: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (dives on to Forestpaw) Forestpaw: Ow! Afterlife: (claws at Forestpaw) Forestpaw: Owwwwwww! Artimas Hunter: Fight back, dangit! Forestpaw: But... I can't hit a blind cat! Artimas Hunter: Red did it! Forestpaw: :O Red! Artimas Hunter: She's dead now, she can't hear you. Forestpaw: D: Red! Afterlife: (starts mauling Forestpaw) Forestpaw: AAAAAAAAH! D: Artimas Hunter: (sigh) For StarClan's sake! (throws a volleyball at Afterlife) Afterllife: Nuuuuuu! Artimas Hunter: (hands sword to Forestpaw) Now stab him! Forestpaw: But... I can't stab a blind cat! Afterlife: I'M NOT BLIND! I JUST HAVE NO PUPILS! Forestpaw: Oh ok then. (stabs Afterlife) Afterlife: Nuuuuuu! (dies) Bumblestripe: Hey! That's my weapon! That is SO unfair! Forestpaw: (stabs Bumblestripe) Bumblestripe: I got killed by my own weapon! That is SO unfair! (dies) Forestpaw: And now, we're down to two on two Craneheart: Soon to be one on two. Forestpaw: What do you mean? Cranheart: Chips and Salsa, come aliiiiiiiiiiive! Chips and Salsa: NOM NOM NOM! (begins eating Forestpaw) Forestpaw: I'm being eaten by chips and salsa? Shouldn't that be the other way around? Fanfictions are so illogicaaaaaaaaaal! (is eaten) Artimas HunterL NUUUUUUUUUUU! (music to One That Got Away plays) Artimas Hunter: One day during greenleaf when we first met Used to run through the forest like we'd lost our heads And after my warrior ceremony, we shared a piece of prey Used to steal the leaders' moss, and start moss fights Talk about being Elders like we had a clue Never planned that one day I'd be losing you In another life, you'd still be alive We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world In another life, I'd kill Craneheart first So I don't have to say you were the one that got away The one that got away Willowpelt: LOL! Artimas Hunter: NO LOL! D: And now Craneheart, you must die. Craneheart: Nuuuuuu! Artimas Hunter: (mauls Craneheart) Craneheart: (dies) (at Craneheart's Clan) Featherswirl: Poor Craney! D: Icewrath: Yes! Now I get the girl! Electricsound: NOT SO FAST! (they start fighting) Featherswirl: STOP FIGHTING! I DON'T LOVE EITHER OF YOU! Icewrath: Nuuuuu! My only reason for existance! D: (jumps off cliff) Featherswirl: (turns to Electricsound) Now I get you all to myself. Icewrath: Hey! You lied! Featherswirl: Go away, you're meant to be dead! Icewrath: Yes Featherswirl (leaves) Featherswirl: (jumps in to bed) Now, where were we? Electricsound: (jumps in to bed) I think I remember... Featherswirl: YES! OH YES! OH YES, ELECTRICSOUND! OH YEAAAAAAH! (zooms in to bedroom; Featherswirl and Electricsound are on the computers) Featherswirl: The computers we bought were the cheapest in the market! Electricsound: WOOOOOOOOO! NOW, BACK TO ADMIN CASTLE Artimas Hunter: You'll never take admin castle, Willowpelt! Willowpelt: BANANA CAKE PUMPKIN MUNCHKIN! Artimas: Um... Yeah. So run along now! Willowpelt: NEVAAAAAAAH! YELLOW STARS AND CHOCOLATE FROGS, RUNNING AROUND LIKE BOOM BOOM BOOM! Artimas Hunter: O_O Willowpelt: ADMIN CASTLE WILL FOREVER BE WILLOWPELT'S! ''(mauls Artimas Hunter) Artimas Hunter: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (dies) (everyone from the BBTC contestants comes back to life) Mistybird: (comes running) DId I miss the fighting? Darkstripe: Yes you did. Mistybird: NUUUUUUUUU! Hey, epic castle! This is mine now! (Scarletpaw comes with a tractor) Scarletpaw: Time to run this over! Everyone: Scarletpaw, no! Mistybird is in there! Mistybird: AAAAAAAAAH! I don't wanna be killed by a tractor, I wanna be killed by Willowpelt! Willowpelt: (gives Mistybird evil grin) Mistybird: Nuuuuuuuuuuuu! (runs away) (5 hours later) Zaffie: HEY! YOU ALL FORGOT ABOUT ME! (Snowfur flies back) Snowfur: Oops, sorry. (mauls Zaffie) Zaffie: ''Thankyou! (dies) WEEK FOUR, CHALLENGE (Ft. Daisy, Mintleaf & Brighty) Willowpelt: OH IT'S A WILLOWY PELT! A WILLOWY PELT! IT'S WILLOWPELT! Brightheart: Yes, we know! Willowpelt: DUCKS! Frostfur: WHERE? AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (jumps in the pool) Cinderpelt: Great, now Frostfur's wet again! Sorreltail: (sigh) I'll get the towels! Big Brother: IT'S CHALLENGE TIME! Frostfur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (the cats come outside; suspended above the pool is a podium) Cinderpelt: I don't like the sound of this... Jayfeather: Grumpeh grumpeh grump! Purdy: Oh, I can win easy! Big Brother: Housemates, the challenge is a fight on this podium. Producer: Haven't we already done this? Big Brother: Yes, but shush. Here is the tournament listing. Frostfur vs. Willowpelt Darkstripe vs. Sorreltail Cinderpelt vs, Jayfeather Scarletpaw vs. Mystery Opponent Bumblestripe vs. Brightheart Millie vs. Thrushpelt Snowfur vs. Purdy Bumblestripe: How come I have to fight Half-face? Brightheart: D: Sorreltail: YES! I'M FIGHTING DARKSTRIPE!!!!! Darkstripe: D: Snowfur: I wanted to fight Brightheart! No fair! Willowpelt: THE SUM OF SEVEN AND FIVE IS FIFTY THREE! I WANT A MEGA DELUXE CHICKEN BOX WITH A SIDE ORDER OF SOGGY BREAD AND POTATOES!!!!! TREE-POWER! GREEN! PURPLE! LEMON! Frostfur: We get it... Thrushpelt: I really wanted to fight Jayfeather! Jayfeather: Grumpity. BATTLE ONE: FROSTFUR VS. WILLOWPELT Big Brother: Willowpelt, Frostfur, please take the elevators to the podium (Frostfur steps in the elevator) Willowpelt: OOOH! ELEVATOR! YAY! (presses all the buttons at once) WEEEEEEEEEE! I'M GOING CRUSING AT 2 MILES AN HOUR!!!!!! Elevator voice: You are now entering Big Brother's Lair Big Brother: NUUUUUU! D: (in Big Brother's Lair) Willowpelt: OMG TOMATOES! Big Brother: Stay out of those! Willowpelt: ELEPHANT TUTUS! Big Brother: (boots Willowpelt down to the podium) Big Brother: START THE BATTLE! (Willowpelt takes one step towards Frostfur) Frostfur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (jumps off the podium) Big Brother: Willowpelt wins! Willowpelt: MOUSAKA! CHEWBACCA! WAKA WAKA WAKA PACMAN SPLEEN!!!! Big Brother: Now for the next battle! BATTLE TWO: DARKSTRIPE VS. SORRELTAIL Big Brother: Darkstripe, Sorreltail, step in to the elevator (Darkstripe and Sorreltail step in to the elevator) Big Brother: START THE BATTLE! Sorreltail: RAWWWWWWWWWR!!!! (runs towards Darkstripe) Darkstripe: Uh-oh... Sorreltail: ALL THIS TIME! I WILL FINALLY GET MY REVENGE! (throws Darkstripe in the water) Darkstripe: NUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: Sorreltail, wins! BATTLE THREE: CINDERPELT VS. JAYFEATHER (Cinderpelt and Jayfeather are on the podium) Big Brother: Hold on, before we start the battle, you need to wear this. (puts buzzer collar around Cinderpelt's neck) Cinderpelt: (scratching furiously to get the collar off) Um... why? Big Brother: So Jayfeather knows where you are. Cinderpelt: As long as it isn't loud... Big Brother: START THE BATTLE!!! (collar buzzes) Cinderpelt: THAT'S REALLY LOUD!!!!!!!!!!! Jayfeather: (strikes Cinderpelt) Grumpity grump! Cinderpelt: No fai- (collar buzzes again) AAAAAAH! Jayfeather: (strikes Cinderpelt again) Cinderpelt: Great, now I'm going to lose! (kicks Jayfeather away) Jayfeather: GURMPEH! (collar buzzes again) Cinderpelt: OW, MY EARS! Jayfeather: (charges towards her) Cinderpelt: I have an idea... (throws collar off towards the edge of the podium) (collar buzzes) Jayfeather: Grumpeh? (charges towards the collar, trips over it and falls in the water) Sorreltail: Oh no, he's gonna get an- (huge zapping sound) Darkstripe: Electric shock! (Jayfeather climbs out of the water; his fur spiked up so he looks like a crazy professor) Everyone but Jayfeather: (laughs) Jayfeather: SHUT UP! Bumblestripe: (gasp) He spoke english! BATTLE FOUR: SCARLETPAW VS. MYSTERY OPPONENT Big Brother: Scarletpaw, step in to the elevator (Scarletpaw steps in to the elevator) Big Brother: And now... Here is your opponent (Daisy rises up to the podium) Daisy: What the heck? I didn't sign up for this! Let me go! D: Brighty: (grabs popcorn and sits on the couch) I will enjoy this very much... Big Brother: START THE BATTLE! Scarletpaw: (mauls Daisy) Daisy: NUUUUUUUUUUU! (Scarletpaw starts kicking Daisy) Daisy: Ow! Don't kick me! Ow! How rude! I'm telling Ferncloud! (gets out phone) Scarletpaw: (throws phone in the water) Daisy: (gets out second phone) Now I'm definitely telling Ferncloud! Scarletpaw: (throws second phone in the water) Daisy: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Scarletpaw: (prepares to throw Daisy in the water) Daisy: WAIT! Aren't you late for tea and crumpets? (Mintleaf appears) Mintleaf: Stop being so stereotypically British! (throws Daisy in the water) Daisy: NUUUUUUUU! Scarletpaw: HEY! You ruined my fun! (throws Mintleaf in the water) Mintleaf: Nuuuuuuuuuu! D: Big Brother: Scarletpaw wins! Brighty: (is playing Daisy hitting the water over and over) LOL! This is gonna go viral! BATTLE FIVE: BUMBLESTRIPE VS. BRIGHTHEART Bumblestripe: How come I have to fight Half-face? That is SO unfair! Big Brother: START THE BATTLE! Brightheart: (throws Bumblestripe in the water) Bumblestripe: How come I lost in one hit? That is SO unfair! Big Brother: BRIGHTHEART WINS! Bumblestripe: Stop rubbing it in! BATTLE SIX: MILLIE VS. THRUSHPELT Millie: (throws basket of prawns at Thrushpelt) Thrushpelot: Ow! Help me, Snowfur! Snowfur: (raises magic wand) Big Brother: HEY! NO CHEATING, CHEATER! Snowfur: D: Millie: (boots Thrushpelt) Thrushpelt: NUUUUUUU! (grabs Millie's prawns and throws them in the water) Millie: MY PRAWNS! D: (jumps in the water after them) Big Brother: THRUSHPELT WINS! BATTLE SEVEN: SNOWFUR VS. PURDY Snowfur: (uses magic) Big Brother: CHEATERER! Snowfur: D: Purdy: I've got a great story for that! Snowfur: (jumps in the water) Purdy: D: Big Brother: PURDY WINS! ROUND 2 FIXTURES Willowpelt vs. Sorreltail Cinderpelt vs. Scarletpaw Brightheart vs. Thrushpelt Purdy vs. Mintleaf Scarletpaw: Can we swap opponents Purdy? Please please please please? Purdy: Sure BATTLE ONE: WILLOWPELT VS. SORRELTAIL Willowpelt: TUDUCKEN! MAMASAY MAMAMA DA MAMAMAMAAMAMAMAMA! MEXICO! WHAT'S WITH NEW MEXICO? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OLD ONE!? Sorreltail: Uh...? (swipes Willowpelt) Willowpelt: BAD SORRELTAIL! GO TO YOUR ROOM! Sorreltail: But... Willowpelt: NOW! Sorreltail: Yes, mum... (jumps in the water) Big Brother: WILLOWPELT WINS! BATTLE TWO: SCARLETPAW VS. MINTLEAF Scarletpaw: MOHAHAHAHAAHAHA! PREPARE TO PAY MINTLEAF! Mintleaf: NUUUUUUUUUUU! Scarletpaw: (throws crumpets at Scarletpaw) Mintleaf: STOP WITH THE (bleep) STEREOTYPES! Scarletpaw: Okay! (throws Mintleaf in the water) Mintleaf: NUUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: SCARLETPAW WINS! BATTLE THREE: BRIGHTHEART VS. THRUSHPELT Brightheart: I TAKE REVENGE! I DESTORY THE BOYFRIEND OF SNOWFUR! RAWWWWWR! Thrushpelt: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (pitifully swipes Brightheart) Brightheart: RAAAAAAAAAAAWR! (throws Thrushpelt in the water) Big Brother: BRIGHTHEART WINS! BATTLE FOUR: PURDY VS. CINDERPELT Purdy: HAHAHAHAHA! I have to face Limpy? What a joke! Cinderpelt: That's just mean. I'm telling Ferncloud. Purdy: Nooooooo! Don't! D: Cinderpelt: (dials Ferncloud's number) Hello, Ferncloud? It's Cinderpelt. Purdy jsut called me Limpy! Yes? Uh-huh. Ok. (hands phone to Purdy) she wants to talk to you. Purdy: (grabs phone) Hello? Ferncloud: Purdy, I'm very disappointed in you. Purdy: Yes, Ferncloud. Ferncloud: How could you do something so mean? Cinderpelt hates her leg. Why would you do that? Apologise to Cinderpelt and let her win. Purdy: No, I'm not letting her win! Ferncloud: Don't make me take away your Wii! Purdy: NUUUUUUUUUUU! Ok, ok. (hangs up) Cinderpelt, push me in the water Cinderpelt: (pushes Purdy in the water) Big Brother: CINDERPELT WINS!! SEMI-FINALS Willowpelt vs. Scarletpaw Brightheart vs, Cinderpelt BATTLE ONE: WILLOWPELT VS. SCARLETPAW Thrushpelt: YOU HAVE TO SAVE US!!!! Scarletpaw: I'll try... Willowpelt: SEVEN PLUS ELEVEN IS LIME FLAVOURED HOT PEPPERS!!!!!!! HAHAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! MOSSKIT IS A KIT MADE OF MOSS! WOOOOOOOO! WILLOWPELT IS A WILLOW TREE WITH A PELT. I AM AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! Scarletpaw: I have to beat that? Everyone: YES! Big BrotherL START THE BATTLE! Willowpelt: RAAAAAAWR! (claws Scarletpaw) Scarletpaw: Ouchies! D: (kicks Willowpelt) Willowpelt: MEGA ROBOTIC TITANIUM!! (kicks Scarletpaw) Scarletpaw: I WILL WIN! (mauls Willowpelt) Willowpelt: NUUUUUUU! (throws Scarletpaw towards the edge) Scarletpaw: WOaaaah.... (regains balance just in time) Willowpelt: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! (charges towards Scarletpaw) Scarletpaw: AAAAAH! (jumps up and kicks Willowpelt in the water) I... I DID IT! :D Willowpelt: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! Everyone else: YEAAAAAAAAAAH! Big Brother: SCARLETPAW WINS! BATTLE TWO: CINDERPELT VS. BRIGHTHEART Brightheart: D:::::::: Why do I have to fight my sister? Cinderpelt: NUUUUUU! Brightheart: I'm sorry, Cinderpelt, but... (kicks Cinderpelt in the leg) Cinderpelt: Hey! No fair! (swipes Brightheart's bad half of her face) Brightheart: D:::::::: Cinderpelt: (kicks Brightheart towards the edge) Brightheart: I WILL NEVER LOSE! (they start fighting towards the edge) Cinderpelt: (throws Brightheart in the water) Brightheart: NUUUUUUUUU! I LOST TO MY SISTER! D: Cinderpelt: YAAAAAAAAAAAY! I BEAT MY SISTER! :D FINAL: SCARLETPAW VS. CINDERPELT Big Brother: START THE BATTLE! Scarletpaw: (attacks Cinderpelt's leg) Cinderpelt: OW! NO FAIR! (destroys Scarletpaw's tea) Scarletpaw: MY TEA!!!! D:::::: (slaps Cinderpelt) (Mintleaf appears) Mintleaf: STOP WITH THE STEREOTYPES!!! Scarletpaw & Cinderpelt: (throw Mintleaf in the water) Mintleaf: WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!? Cinderpelt: 'Cause you suck! Mintleaf: D: Meanie! Cinderpelt: (bites Scaletpaw) Scarletpaw: NUUUUUU! (kicks Cinderpelt near the edge) Cinderpelt: I WILL NOT LOSE! Scarletpaw: YES YOU WILL! (pushes Cinderpelt in the water) See? I was right! Cinderpelt: NUUUUU! Big Brother: SCARLETPAW WINS! Big Brother: Scarletpaw, since you won the challenge, you now must face... THE FOUR CASES OF DOOM! Scarletpaw: I don't like the sound of that... Big Brother: One case contains a key to a room with pay tv, one contains a stash of prey, one contains the power to send someone home, and one contains a slip for INSTANT EVICTION!!! Scarletpaw: I pick case number 3! Big Brother: Open the case and tell us what you've won Scarletpaw: (opens case) I won... THE KEY TO A ROOM WITH PAY TV! AWW YEAH! Bumblestripe: But I wanna watch pay tv! That is SO unfair! WEEK FOUR, EVICTION (Ft. Lillydust as host) Voice-over: Hello and welcome to the LIVE EVICTION! Please welcome your host... LILLYDUST!? (Lillydust walks on to stage) Voice-over: Where's Daisy? Lillydust: She got all sick because she fell in to the water, you know... Oh well, who cares. Voice-over: Um... ok. Introduce the show. Lillydust: Oh, alright. Welcome to Big Brother I guess. I suppose you want to see the voting lines. Oh well, here they are. (Lillydust crosses to the voting lines; they read) ??? 19% ??? 40% ??? 41% Lillydust: Wow, someone's screwed. I guess theres no point in me showing the voting lines? Crowd: SHOW US! D: Lillydust: Whatever. To save DARKSTRIPE, dial 1902 55 71 04 or SMS DARKSTRIPE to 161 661. To save THRUSHPELT, dial 1902 55 71 13 or SMS THRUSHPELT to 161 661. To save FROSTFUR, dial 1902 55 71 07 or sms FOSTFUR to 161 661. I suppose we'd better go to an ad break, so uh, see you when we get back I guess. Lillydust: Welcome back I suppose. Okay, we're gonna cross to the house now and reveal the first safe cat. (Lillydust crosses to the house) Lillydust: Hi housemates- and before you ask, Daisy's sick Scarletpaw: LILLYDUST! XD Lillydust: Hi Scarletpaw. Anywho, we need to save the first cat. The cat with the most votes to save blah blah blah is THURSHPELT. Thrushpelt: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOO! Snowfur: YEAAAAAAAAH! Brightheart: NUUUUUUU! Snowfur: (glares) What was that? Brightheart: Nothing Lillydust: Ok, Thrushpelt's safe. Now, we are going to go to another ad break, so don't go anywhere unless you have to go to the dirtplace or something because otherwise that would be gross, so see you soon! Lillydust: Welcome back. Let's evict a cat. (crosses to house) Lillydust: HI! Housemates: HI! Lillydust: It's time for the eviction. After receiving the LEAST amount of votes to save, it's time to go... FROSTFUR! Sorretlail: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! SO CLOSE! Brightheart: NUUUUUU! Cinderpelt: NUUUUUUUUU! Frostfur: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Scarletpaw: NUUUUUUU! Wait, why are we nuuuing? Frostfur: CAUSE I'VE BEEN EVICTED!!!!! Scarletpaw: Oh. NUUUUUU! (doors open) Frostfur: (munches on grapes) Bye everyone! (Frostfur exits) Lillydust: Please welcome evictee number three, FROSTFUR! (Frostfur walks on to stage) Frostfur: STRANGE CAT! AAAAAAAAH! Aww, there's no pools to jump in to! D: Lillydust: Hello. Now, let's see the voting lines. (Lillydust crosses to the voting lines) FROSTFUR 19% DARKSTRIPE 40% THRUSHPELT 41% Frostfur: Aww... Lillydust: Ok, the rules say you have to give out a superpower now. Frostfur: Crap, I have to pick between my daughters... Uh, OK, Cinderpelt. Lillydust: Ok folks, Cinderpelt has the superpower. I'm your host Lillydust, and Frostfur has just been evicted. Goodnight! Frostfur: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAPES! Next week, it's the moment everyone's been waiting for- they finally get to nominate Willowpelt! Will Willowpelt break a nominations record? Will she go home? Find out all this and MORE in Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week Five! Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Big Brother Category:WFW 1 Category:Comedy